Harry Potter and the Revenge of Voldemort
by Trevor The Toad
Summary: A complete year at Hogwarts. It is Harry's fifth year.
1. Happy Birthday!

  
Disclaimer: I know that you are all going to be shocked to hear this, but I don't actually own Harry Potter   
or anything whatsoever in this story. This is the first Fanfic I've ever written, so be kind and forgiving  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!  
  
Tap tap. Harry Potter looked up from his bed where he was just starting his last   
homework assignment for the summer holidays. A very large gray owl was tapping its   
beak on the window. Harry walked over to the window and opened it. The owl seemed to   
have been traveling for a long time, because it nearly collapsed right after it got through   
the window.  
Harry picked up the owl, took the letter off of his leg, and set him down next to   
Hedwig's cage. The owl stood up and began to drink from Hedwig's water tray. Harry   
opened the letter, and recognized Hermione's handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you doing? I'm at Viktor's summerhouse in Majorca. It's beautiful   
here. I found some History books in a wizard village here that are very   
interesting. I think I might re-write my whole History of Magic essay. I hope   
you've done yours, Harry.   
Viktor has just told me that he is having a Quidditch match on August twenty-  
fourth. He said that if you want, you could go to it with us. You could stay at my   
house the rest of the summer if you wanted. I'm sending another owl with your   
birthday present in a while. I have to go now. Viktor and I are going to go   
swimming in his pool.  
  
With love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry shut the window and set the letter down on his desk (which used to be   
Dudley's). He sat down on his bed and continued working on his essay. "Let's see," said   
Harry. He was supposed to be writing an essay on the Giant-Wizard war of 1637. He   
couldn't concentrate. He read Hermione's note again. He imagined how nice it would be   
to be in Majorca in the nice, warm sun, away from the Dursleys…  
Tap tap. Another owl was tapping on the window. There was a note and a package   
attached to his leg. Harry untied the parcel from Hermes's talon. It was a note from Ron.  
  
  
Hey Harry,  
How are you? Can you believe it? I don't know where they   
got money, but Fred and George bought me a new owl for   
my birthday! His name is rocko. Ginny has Pig now. Are the   
Dursleys treating you well? You haven't asked for food yet,   
so I'm guessing your aunt and uncle gave up on Dudley's   
diet. Happy Birthday? I sent you your present with Hermes,   
too. Have you talked to Sirius yet? I know He's probably   
busy what with the Death Eaters and all. Well, I'll see you on   
the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Your Friend,  
Ron  
  
He picked up the parcel and began to open it. It was a small, red box. Inside was a   
wizard camera, which took pictures that could move and an extra roll of film. This   
immediately reminded him of Colin Creevey, who had chased him around with his camera   
in Harry's second year.  
Harry walked over to the window for light, and examined the camera. He briefly   
considered trying it out, but opted not to when -  
"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!!"  
he dropped the camera on the window sill and the flash went off. Not for the   
first time during the holidays, Dudley had awoken from a nightmare with an ear-splitting   
scream. He had, Harry thought, been Dudley must have been having dreams where his   
gym teachers at Smeltings were forcing him to exercise. Dudley, even though he was on a   
"diet" still ate as he usually did, and had, if possible, become even more massive than he   
had been the last summer. Uncle Vernon was forced to padlock the fridge, board up all of   
the cupboards, and banish any sweets from the house. Dudley had had the worst birthday   
of his life that year. He went to the movie theater, but his father made him leave, however,   
when he tried to get his friend Piers to buy him candy from the concession stand  
Harry sat on his bed listening to the whimpering sound coming from Dudley's room   
and his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon trying to calm him down. Harry let out a laugh.  
Whoosh! A humungous, brown eagle owl flew through the open window and dropped   
a very large package on the floor making two loud pounding sounds. The conversation in   
the next room stopped, a door slammed shut, and Harry heard footsteps coming across the   
landing. Uncle Vernon opened the door and stamped in.   
"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU RUDDY OWL!"  
He swung his hand at the owl to shoo it away. It dropped the note it was carrying in   
its beak and bit Uncle Vernon on his arm. Uncle Vernon flinched for a moment, and then   
swung at the owl again. This time, the owl flew out of the window. As it glided away, it   
twisted its head around and glared at Uncle Vernon.  
"What is your problem? What did you do to Dudley?" roared Uncle Vernon.  
"I didn't do anything! He always wakes up like that!"  
"Don't talk back me! You won't be having any meals tomorrow, if that's what you   
want" He walked to the door. "Oh, yeah. Happy birthday!" And with that, and a cold   
laugh, he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Dudley was still whimpering in the   
next room.  



	2. The Strange Gathering

Chapter Two: The Strange   
Gathering   
While the Dursleys were horrible to Harry the next day, it wasn't the worst of his   
pathetic, miserable birthdays. That had been three years ago when the Dursleys had made   
him do all types of housework before he could eat dinner, and he was forced to spend the   
rest of the night in his room. He was then visited by Dobby the house-elf. That's when   
the Dursleys found out that he wasn't allowed to do magic over the holidays.  
Since Harry wasn't allowed meals, he stayed in his room all day, except when he   
used the bathroom. He was trying to find a way to fill up three more rolls of parchment.   
Suddenly, he remembered his package under his bed. He stood up, set his ink, quill, and   
essay on his desk, and took the package and note he had received last night out from   
underneath his bed. He unfolded the note, and it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! Do you like my new owl? My parents bought it for me for   
my high marks. I hope you like your presents. Viktor helped me get one of   
them. You'll understand after you open it.  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Please send Angelica (my owl) or Hedwig back to me telling me if you   
can come to the match.  
  
Harry realized that he would probably never get anything Hermione sent him ever   
again, since her owl had been attacked last time she was there. He took his bottle of   
scarlet ink and his quill off of his desk and wrote on the back of the note.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I can probably convince the Dursleys to let me go, but only if you can pick me   
up in a car. My uncle didn't like the floo powder too much. Thank you for the   
presents!  
  
Hope to see you soon,  
Harry  
  
Harry picked up the package and, for the first time, noticed an unusual bump on it   
underneath the paper. He unwrapped it, and for a fraction of a second he saw a glint of   
gold. "The snitch?" he thought. He looked up. The snitch was flying around the room. It   
slowed down and flew next to Harry. It wasn't the snitch at all, although it looked like it.   
Harry remembered reading about these in Quidditch Through the Ages. It was a Golden   
Snidget. They used to be used the same way as the Snitch, but during almost every game   
they were killed. Their number dropped so low, that they were forbidden to use them   
anymore. It wasn't until Bowman Wright invented the Golden Snitch that there was an   
alternative. Harry was surprised that he remembered that much out of a book. He was   
also surprised that Hermione sent a Snidget to him; they were supposed to be very rare   
and difficult to catch. This one seemed tame, though.  
Harry put the Snidget in Hedwig's cage. It was nighttime, therefor Hedwig was   
outside, and not in his cage. Harry looked back at the case. It had sparkly silver letters   
printed across it.   
Compact Quidditch ©  
Edition IV  
He opened the case. There was a Quidditch field going across both sections of it. In a   
few seconds, six goal posts (three on each end of the field) rose out of the realistic grass.   
The field flew out of the case, set itself down on the floor, and grew to about four times   
its original size. Underneath the place where the field was, there were four figurine sets   
of Quidditch teams. There was also a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages by   
Kennilworthy Whisp. All of the members of the four teams were holding Firebolts. They   
were all tapping on what appeared to be an invisible barrier saying things like "Pick us!"   
and "Over here!" Harry touched one of the barriers and all of the Chudley Cannons stood   
up, mounted their brooms, and flew onto the field. Once they landed, they immediately   
grew in size. Harry gasped in surprise. The other three teams were the Woollongong   
Warriors, the Tutshill Tornadoes, and the Wigtown Wanderers. Harry touched the barrier   
over the Tutshill Tornadoes. Like the Chudley Cannons, they stood up, mounted their   
brooms, and flew to the Quidditch field. They too grew a small amount in size. Harry saw   
a referee appear out of nowhere in the center of the field, along with her own broomstick   
and a crate that held the four Quidditch balls.  
They referee blew her whistle. Harry heard Uncle Vernon cough in the next room.  
"Sssshhhhhh!" Harry whispered.   
The teams were about to kick off of the ground, when they froze and looked up at   
Harry.   
"Time out!" the referee squeaked. She mounted her broom, and flew towards Harry.   
She landed on his shoulder. "Can you tell me what is so important that you decided to   
stop our game before it has even started?" she demanded in the same squeaky voice.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to start it in the first place. I was enjoying the show so far, but   
my uncle is about to wake up, and I'll get in trouble if he sees me." The referee looked at   
him with a puzzled expression. "He's a Muggle, you see and "  
"Aaah" she interrupted "Say no more" She flew back to the field, spoke briefly to the   
teams. They all looked extremely disappointed. They all shrank back to their original size   
and flew back to the case, where they took their original spots. The referee vanished as   
quickly as she had appeared, and the field shrank and flew back into the case, which   
snapped shut immediately.   
Uncle Vernon coughed again. Harry looked up, not making a sound. He picked up the   
case and slid it under the loose floorboard under his bed. He walked to the window to   
wait for Hedwig. Looking down at the road, he saw something very strange. A group of   
cats about seven or eight in all were walking around in circles in front of the   
Dursleys' house. They appeared to be guarding something. Hedwig must have seen   
Harry, because after Harry was at the window a few seconds, Hedwig swooped down and   
landed on the windowsill.  
Harry walked over to his desk and picked up his response to Hermione. He handed it   
to Hedwig.  
"Take this to Hermione, okay?" He patted Hedwig on the head, and Hedwig nipped   
hiss finger and flew out of sight. Harry looked back down at the road. The cats were still   
there, but there were now about ten. For the first time, Harry noticed a large, black,   
shaggy dog.  
"Sirius?" Harry whispered to himself. He blinked to make sure that he wasn't   
imagining things. The dog was still there, walking among the cats. Harry waved. The dog   
looked up and showed Harry his teeth. He lifted up his front right paw and started   
shaking it. It looked as though he was beckoning Harry to go back inside. Harry looked at   
the dog with a puzzled expression on his face, but he only had a moment. For at that   
moment, he felt himself being pulled back by what had to have been some magical force.   
He was flung onto the bed. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. He was growing more   
and more tired…  
  
Suddenly he was wide-awake. He stood up and walked to his window. Sirius was   
being chased down the street by Dementors. One of them grabbed his arm and pulled him   
toward themselves. The Dementor pulled off his hood and exposed its mouth, if you   
could call it a mouth. He was pulling Sirius's face toward his own. "NOOOOO!!!" Harry   
cried. He jumped out of his window. He started floating slowly downward. He began to   
fall faster…  
  
He woke up very quickly. He was covered in cold sweat. He dashed to his window   
and looked outside. Pivet Drive looked the same as it had every other morning. Aunt   
Petunia was calling to him.  
"Harry! Get down here this instant if you plan on eating for the next week!"  
Harry rubbed his eyes. He picked up his glasses that were lying next to his pillow and put   
them on. He walked slowly across the room and opened the door. He went downstairs   
and into the kitchen. Dudley was sitting there with a very upset look on his face This was   
probably because he was starting his "diet" again, but this time Aunt Petunia didn't   
follow it as strictly. Dudley thought of his meal as a bird's snack. It consisted of a couple   
sausages, an orange, and a health shake. Uncle Vernon was sitting at his usual spot at the   
table, drinking his usual coffee, and reading his newspaper and criticizing everyone in it.   
Aunt Petunia gave Harry half of a piece of toast without anything on it. Harry ate his   
toast quietly. There was a swishing sound in the hall, which announced the arrival of the   
mail.  
"Get the mail Harry" said Uncle Vernon rudely.  
Harry stalked down the hall and picked up the mail. Three bills… a postcard… a   
letter from Smeltings… and a letter to Harry from Hogwarts. Based on previous   
experiences, he decided not to show it to the Dursleys and put it in a pocket of his jeans.  
He went back into the kitchen and handed Uncle Vernon the mail. He finished eating   
his toast while Uncle Vernon complained about the bills.  
"May I be excused?" Harry asked innocently.  
"Get out of my sight." Uncle Vernon said coldly.   
Harry went upstairs to read his letter.  



	3. Runaway Snidget

Disclaimer: I still own nothing in this story. I apolagize for the text being screwed up. I type on word, and then I have to convert it to text format. Sorry for taking so long to write this. I've been busy with... Well... stuff. Hope you enjoy!  
Chapter Three: Runaway Snidget  
  
Harry went up to his room and sat on his bed. He opened the letter, seeing two pieces   
inside. He took out the first piece. It was a supply list for school. The other was a note   
from Professor McGonagall. It seemed like a permission slip of some sort. Harry read it   
over. It was for a field trip to France. It would take place from January tenth until the   
fourteenth. Only fourth through sixth years were going. He decided that it would be   
pointless to ask Uncle Vernon to sign it. He decided to send it to Sirius. He wanted to ask   
him about the previous night.  
He walked over to his chest and took out a quill, a sheet of parchment, and his bottle   
of ink.   
  
Dear Sirius,  
How have you been? I haven't heard from you all summer. Fourth, fifth, and   
sixth years are going to France for a field trip, so I need someone to sign the   
permission slip. Could you please? I'll send it with this note.  
Also, last night, I thought I saw you in the road, and I waved to you. I ended   
up getting flung onto my bed and falling asleep. Was that you? A large group of   
cats were circling around in front of my house with a black, shaggy dog. Do you   
have any idea what happened?  
  
Love,  
A very confused Harry  
  
Harry read it over. Yes, he thought, it sounded stupid, but how else was he to ask   
Sirius about what happened? He rolled up the parchment and fastened it to Hedwig's   
talon. Hedwig nipped Harry's finger affectionately. Harry opened the window and   
allowed Hedwig to fly out, then shut it. When he turned around, he saw a glint of gold,   
then nothing. Harry's Snidget, which he decided to name Gobo, had gotten out. He turned   
around quickly. He was frozen in shock for a moment, then he gasped, when he saw the   
never-repaired hole that Uncle Vernon had put on Harry's door in his second year to give   
him food. The flap on it was swinging back and forth. A hurried rustling and a soft   
cooing were coming from the hallway.  
He tiptoed slowly across the room, trying not to wake the Dursleys. He leaned his   
head out into the hallway looking for the slightest hint of gold. The rustling and cooing   
noises had moved downstairs. Harry took a deep breath and walked out of his room and   
across the landing and down the stairs, careful not to step on the bottom stair, as it   
creaked. The noise had now moved to, and seemed to settle in, the kitchen. Harry pushed   
the door open slowly, and it let out a long, drawling creak. There was a thumping noise   
upstairs. Harry froze. Gobo was floating over the sink near the window. A cat, apparently   
on the windowsill, was pawing the glass with interest.  
"Hey!" Harry hissed.  
The Snidget immediately dropped into a dirty pot in the sink with a loud clang. Gobo   
flew up. He had what looked to be a deep cut in his side. He had fallen onto a knife. With   
an odd somehow-familiar song, tears came out of his eyes and spread over the wound and   
it healed almost instantly. An indistinct shout came from Uncle Vernon. Harry was sure   
these were the last moments of his life. Then ------  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!  
Dudley had awoken from another nightmare. Without thinking, Harry ran across the   
room, grabbed Gobo, and dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He had just reached   
his door and opened it when the door next to him began to open. He literally jumped over   
the threshold and silently shut the door behind him. He ran and jumped on his bed.  
With a loud crash, Uncle Vernon pounded the door open. "WHAT HAVE YOU   
BEEN DOING TO DUDLEY!? EVERY TIME HE'S WOKEN UP I'VE FOUND YOU   
IN HERE AWAKE!"  
This was true. He hadn't realized it before, but he been awake, and had only been awake on the days that Dudley woke up screaming. The only night Harry was up when Dudley wasn't was when the cats and dog were outside...  
"I haven't done anything to Dudley! Why would I bother!" Harry shouted back.  
"You... I'll..." His voice trailed off. He turned around and stormed out and had   
presumably gone into Dudley's room to stifle his shrieking.  
Harry laid on his bed, trying to drown out the conversation on the next room.  
Tap. Tap. Harry looked up. Hedwig was back, holding Harry's letter. Harry stood up   
walked across the room, and opened the window. Hedwig flew through the window and   
into his cage.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, as he rubbed Hedwig's back. Hedwig dropped the   
note. Harry picked it up and read it. It was a reply from Sirius.   
  
Dear Harry,  
Yes, that was me. Strange things have been happening. I'll give you an   
update, since I am without a doubt that the Muggles refuse you to get The Daily   
Prophet. Riots by the Death Eaters have been taking place all summer. On your   
birthday, there was one very near you house. Even your aunt and uncle were   
forced to get memory charms. I was trying to protect you. That's why I was there.   
I have been very close by since. I will explain more later on, but you must be   
careful, Harry. Try to remain in your house until you get to Hogwarts. If you need   
to go far away, please tell me in advance, so I can find a way of keeping you safe.  
  
Love,  
Sirius  
  
P.S.: Forgive me, but I'm afraid that I can not condone of you going to France for   
five days with only three teachers, none of which is Dumbledore. You will have to   
stay at the castle.  
  
Harry was sort of disappointed. He was sure Sirius would let him go to France, and he   
had also thought had thought the reply from Sirius would help him understand the things   
that happened. Now he found out that he couldn't go on the field trip that he was sure   
everyone else was going on, and was, if possible, even more confused.  
He decided upon writing to Sirius the next day about his plans to go to the Quidditch   
match. As he laid down on his bed, he began to wonder about Gobo. Not all Snidgets   
could do that, could they? It didn't say anything about it in Quidditch Through the   
Ages...  



End file.
